burning acid sucks
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: Six has his vision taken away, so holiday helps sort his eyes out. holix fluff


characters arent mine, gen rex isnt mine etc etc. fyi, this just started out as a doodle - what happned

* * *

I'm going to say its co - written by carro, because she gave some great ideas which I hope I did justice for, thank you! :)

burning acid sucks

ok, this shit was getting tiring now.

six thought as he dodged another swipe from the newly deformed evo. agilely he back flipped out of the way to buy him some time, and to assess the situation. he had fought this evo for a good 5 minutes without getting anywhere.

katanas crossed and at the ready he stood in a defensive position. this new evo was roughly taller than himself and had the general appearance of human anatomy, apart from a scaly dull skin which covered the body leaving it featureless, and it had arms which seemed to be able to extend a few metres, but apart from that, totally human.

the evo, turned around and lunged, its hands grabbing the blade with no injury, pushing on them heavily, leaving six to struggle to fight the evo from overpowering him.

how does that thing breath? he thought for a fleeting moment.

it was soon answered however as the evo skin broke apart to reveal a mouth that gave a feral roar.

six was about to push the evo off, when from its mouth sprayed some liquid onto sixs face.

six cried out in pain as the liquid burned in his eyes. he dropped down to the floor suddenly, letting the evo fall over him.

six scrambled upright and away from the evo, rubbing roughly at his painful eyes.

he blinked a couple of times, but everything was black

he- he couldn't see

he was blind.

and now

extremely pissed

he growled turning towards where he thought the evo was and started walking towards it.

his katanas hung low ready to strike, he relied on his hearing and the sound of the evos noisy footsteps to calculate where it was.

'I'm a ninja'

six swiped low to the floor as he missed one of the evos swings and kicked its legs from under him. making it fall on its knees.

'you dont think I train in the dark?'

he gave a roundhouse kick to the side of the evos head, knocking it out cold. of course the old school approach worked.

six, stood in silence for a moment panting hard, making sure that it wasn't moving.

a spike of pain shot through his skull and he fell to his knees dropping his katanas.

he rubbed harder at his sightless eyes, trying to get the liquid off and stop the burning sensation

the crunch of rubble underfoot was heard and six sprang to his feet, his stance in an aggressive fighting mode.

'WHO GOES THERE' he barked

holiday put her hands up in surrender, much to no use, as she made her way towards six.

'woah,woah, six, it's me, holiday'

six let his guard down slightly, and let holiday walk up to him

under his shades the skin around his eyes had gone an angry red colour, shocking holiday.

'six! what happened?' she went out to touch him, but he jerked away instinctively

'its my eyes- I can't see' six pointed in the direction of the unconscious evo 'it sprayed some sort of liquid at my face'

'jesus six, we need to get you back to providence as soon as possible and pray that its only temporary'

she took six by the elbow and lead him to the jet, a panicked look on her face.

'holiday to base - six's blind, get all the medial equipment i need ready for me as soon as I land asap'

Holiday glanced over at six whose posterior stood out as normal until she saw just how hard he was gripping the edge of his seat, his knuckles turning white. She bit her lip and looked away, she knew it hurt

'how bad is the pain six'

For a few moments he stared at a fixed spot on the wall, silence filled the jet again.

'six-'

'its _fine_ 'six stressed through gritted teeth

she sighed, was it really that hard to admit it hurt? 'dont worry six, we'll get it sorted out'

* * *

six sat at the canteen table on his own, occasionally sipping at the strong coffee he had poured himself. Holiday had cleaned and had wrapped a bandage around his eyes, careful to replace his glasses over them. he casually took a shuriken out of his pocket and threw it at a spot behind him.

'wha- six! how did you know?' a shocked voice came out. the shuriken had pinned one of rex's arms to the wall by his jacket which he was sneaking along to scare six

he took another casual sip from his coffee

'i'm blind Rex, not _deaf'_

rex pulled out the shuriken and handed it back to six, sitting next to him

'how did you even get that good at throwing these things?'

'practice, and lots of it'

'it must be a bummer not being able to see, i'm surprised holiday is letting you walk around!'

'its not that bad. I already know the layout of providence off by heart, so getting around isn't an issue, however eating proves to be a difficult, but manageable'

'wow man, that sucks! and not being able to eat what you want' he exaggerated a shudder

six mentally rolled his eyes 'what time is it?'

'2:34, wh- oh jeez I'm late! gottagobyesix' he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door.

he sighed hearing his thudding run quieting down the corridor.

he could deal with the trouble eating, he could deal with rex trying to creep up on him, but the one thing that he just couldn't get out his mind, was the fact that he wouldn't get to see holidays smile anymore.

it was such a sickly sweet thought, and he hated that he felt it, but, he missed it.

he sighed getting up from the table and throwing the coffee cup into the bin with a thud

putting his hands in his pockets and listening to the things that surrounded him, he made his way to the med room where holiday would be waiting

Every couple of days six had to have his bandages changed and his eyes cleaned. it had fallen into a routine and six quite enjoyed it, being fussed over by the doctor. a guilty pleasure he wouldn't admit to anyone

he walked into the room and heard the light tapping of holidays nails over the keyboard as she worked. inwardly he smiled, he could almost feel the look of concentration on that he knew she had on her face.

he sat down on the examination table and cleared his throat.

holiday jumped slightly and turned around to see six.

'jeez six, your far to quiet for a blind person' she made her way towards him, collecting the tray of equipment she had already set up before.

'i find it does help to be quiet in my profession'

holiday smirked slightly lifting an eyebrow.

'was that sarcasm six?'

'god forbid, i might be developing a sense of humor'

holiday smiled, her eyes lighting up.

'ok, i'm just going to unwrap the bandages'

unconsciously she placed herself between his legs to get a better position. taking his sunglasses off and unclasping the pin from last time, she gradually removed the bandages layer by layer and placed it down on the tray.

the red colour had gone down, and the cuts on his face had healed nicely much to her joy.

she paused for a moment, just studying his face without the fear of being noticed. just relishing the moment

he cleared his throat softly, making holiday blink. back on track holiday, come on.

she squeezed the excess luke warm water out of the flannel and gently started to clean his eyes, totally focused on the job.

Rex was just about to bound into the room and release a verbal wave of what happened and how it was totally not his fault that he was late but paused just outside of the door. even he could feel the atmosphere in the room. he stood still for a second before backing away quietly and turning to go down the corridor, maybe it wasnt the right time.

'does it still hurt?' for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to speak above a whisper

'not anymore, how long before I can see again?'

'eager to get it off? is it bothering you'

'no its not that...' he trailed off unsure of how to end

a strand of her hair fell forward and she went to brush it off when her hand skimmed across six's jacket.

suddenly she become hyper aware of just how close their faces were each other, holiday felt the urge to hold her breath, to prevent breaking the moment. her eyes were wide, she had never been this close, rooted to the spot, she didn't know what to do.

'i just havent seen your face for a while -'

he casually brushed away the loose strand of holidays hair around her ear, his hand trailing down the side of her face gently. god, if only he could open his eyes and _see_ her.

his own face held a slight look of concentration, piecing together the parts of her face.

he cocked his head to the side slightly as he felt holidays worried expression which she had carried with her since his accident and smoothed down her worry lines. his fingertips lightly brushed over her eyelids which had fluttered shut.

she stayed there stunned and fighting the urge to make up the few centimetres between them, but his touch made her mind blank out and spin at the same time. what were those reasons again? professionalism? it seemed like a very weak argument at the moment.

he brushed his thumb over her slightly parted mouth, lightly feeling her breath, sending tingles down her spine.

surely he could hear her pounding heart?

'you shouldnt be worried about me'

she opened her eyes again to his blank stoic face

she pulled away, slightly hurt and confused about what happened. what did she do wrong?

'when one of my colleagues get blinded, i'm allowed to worr-'

'is that all doctor?' he curtly interrupted

he walked abruptly out of the room leaving holiday to wonder what happened.

* * *

'god dammit six, you're getting yourself far to close' he scolded himself running his hands through his hair. stupid goddamn emotions getting in the stupid goddamn way. he sat down on his bed and hunched over.

he was _so close _to breaking his personal rules. he couldn't make holiday any more than a colleague.

good people got hurt when they got too close to him.

and he couldn't bare to have that happen to Rebe- to Dr holiday.

he sighed and stared at the floor when a light tapping was heard at the door.

he growled inwardly and went to open the door. if this is rex i swear to god-

* * *

a miserable looking holiday stood outside the door clutching six's sunglasses he'd left when he walked out.

the hope that six would return the feelings she had for him was slowly fading, and it hurt.

the door swished open to darkness. of course, six wouldn't need the light on.

she stepped in and waited for her eyes to adjust.

'six?'

the light from the doorway illuminated the figure in front of her softly.

'can i help you' six said stiffly

her fingers fumbled with the frame of his glasses, she didn't want it to be like this. she looked down, at least he couldn't see her expression

'you... forgot your sunglasses'

she placed them on his face and smiled sadly, it brought back memories.

she turned to leave but six grabbed her hand.

he couldn't let her leave like this

'i- ugh, thank you'

'its no problem' she mumbled, pulling her hand out of his

he panicked and grabbed her arm to turn her around

her eyes widened as she found herself facing six with his hands on her shoulders,

goddamnit, he couldn't take it any more. he couldn't go on any longer the way he was, it was killing him.

'I like you, and I've always liked you rebecca'

as if that wasnt enough to blow her mind, he cupped her face and tilting it up gently, he bent down and kissed her.

she froze in his embrace for a moment before her mind kicked and responded. it was like she took a shot of caffeine, her skin was tingling, heart racing, she quickly intensified the gentle kiss, clutching at his green suit.

six responded by pushing holiday backwards until she felt her back hit the wall. through the dizziness her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

everything came at such a rush, he liked her? he had feelings for _her_? she smiled into the kiss, feeling the joy run through her veins. she didn't understand what happen, but at the moment she didnt care, she would go over that later.

she pulled away panting slightly, her tongue running over her lips.

six automatically started laying kisses and nipping at her neck

she tilted her head to give him better access, running her hands through his short hair

she let out a gasp, every where he touched, her skin felt on fire, the darkness of the room adding to the atmosphere

'white to six - Rex has managed to somehow set fire to metal, sort it out before I do' the speaker com in the room blared out suddenly, making her jump.

six pulled away, a seriously pissed look on his face.

he grabbed his katanas and fixed his tie, reluctantly removing himself from holidays arms

'he's so dead' he growled

holiday grabbed his hand before he walked out of the door and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking out of the door a huge smile on her face.

'dont forget your appointment tomorrow'

* * *

the room was darkened so only a small amount of light seeped in. six sat at the edge of the examination table his bandages off his face, holiday right in front of him, a worried expression etched on hers.

'ok six, i've darkened the room so the light wont hurt your eyes, when your ready, open them'

holiday bit her lip nervously, what if he was permanently blind? what if he wouldn't be able to see anymore? please work please work

she held her breath in apprehension.

six slowly opened his eyes and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light after being in the dark for so long.

his heart leapt as holidays face came into view.

six cupped her face and smiled slowly 'I can see'

relief flooded over her and she hugged him hard, she pulled back looking into his brown eyes, a bright smile on her face.

god how he had missed that smile.


End file.
